Elliot
Elliot&Leo is the 25th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter started with Gilbert Nightray and Alice resting after losing their pursuers. Gilbert then expressed his desire to find Oz Vessalius and the others as soon as possible, as well as take of the school uniform he was forced to wear. Alice wondered if Oz was still with Ada Vessalius, and seemed unhappy with the thought. Gilbert tells Alice to hurry up, but she ignores him as she senses the presence of the Baskervilles. The lower half of a woman -- presumably a Baskerville's -- face is revealed, and she says that it's time to "go and meet the cute young master Oz." In the music room, Ada asked Oz what was wrong with the music. Oz replied that there was nothing wrong, he just wanted to ask the player of the song a question. Ada then revealed that the ones who had played the song were Elliot Nightray and Leo. Oz asked his sister where he could find them and Ada answered that due to the time of day they would likely be in the library. Oz thanked her and ran off. The library was seemingly empty, and Oz was awed at how many books there were. He made his way over to a shelf and was shocked to find that a book series he enjoys called "Holy Knight" had come out with many new releases in the ten years he had been gone. Anxious to read them, he followed the shelf until he found one missing. Behind him, Elliot apologizes and says that he borrowed that book Elliot then asked Oz if he liked the series, and Oz answered in affirmative. The conversation continued as Elliot asked Oz what he thinks of the character Edgar. Oz answered yes, and went off on a bit of a tangent about why he liked the character; mainly for his self-sacrificing tendencies. This angered Elliot, who said that he hates Edgar the most because of his self-sacrificing tendencies. He then continued that what really annoyed him was at the end, Edgar sacrificed himself to save his master and died. Oz was thunderstruck at the spoiler and evidently upset, saying that he doesn't have the passion to read the series anymore. Oz asked Elliot what he had meant before, and continued, "isn't it Edgar's style to die for his master?" Elliot was annoyed and responded, "that's only self satisfaction, idiot!" The two then glared at each other and shared the same thought: they get on each other's nerves. Leo suddenly speaks up, asking them to keep it down because his book's character is in a tough situation. He added on that he thought the argument was Elliot's fault. Leo then told Elliot to apologize. Elliot grudgingly apologized, but added the word "shorty" as an insult. Oz was highly offended and Elliot went on to ask Leo who's side he was on, and "isn't it a servant's job to protect his master?" Oz was evidently surprised that Leo was a servant. Leo responded that a servant should correct their master's doing, but Elliot obviously wanted someone to follow him without questions. Leo closed his book and began to walk away, however Elliot stopped him. As the two of them left, Elliot demanded Oz tell him his student information so they could settle their dispute later. Leo told him that it was no use, Oz was most likely the intruder everyone is talking about. As Elliot was about to beat up Oz, he was stopped by the arrival of Ada. Elliot kicked over a chair and told Ada to stop speaking to him so informally. He then made a remark about the Vessalius household's status as heroes, saying that it allowed the members of the family to act however they please. Oz then diverted the attention to himself by running off with Elliot's sword, causing him to give chase. Oz walked down the hall and heard someone following him. It was revealed to be Ada, who defends Elliot and tells Oz not to hate him. Oz said that he would return the sword, and offers his hand to Ada so she won't get lost, like he would do when she was younger. He apologized but she merely took his hand and thanked him. As the two walked, Ada asked Oz if he had asked Elliot and Leo about the song they had played earlier. Oz had forgotten, but told her he would ask next time he saw them. Ada suddenly collapsed and Lottie appeared behind Oz, taking him hostage. The cats that often follow Ada around led Elliot to the collapsed girl, and he wondered what was going on. Lottie led Oz through a tunnel while revealing that the building wasn't always a school and therefore had hidden tunnels such as the one they were in, and Oz recalled the one they had used to get into the school in the first place. The two reached the room, and Lottie said that only the Baskervilles knew of the room. Oz was shocked and realized his situation was more serious than he had previously thought. Fang assured him that they were not going to harm him for the time being and Lottie asked Oz to tell her about himself. The cats led Elliot to a seemingly normal wall -- however, Elliot noticed there was something odd about the candle holder. Leo appeared behind Elliot, startling him and revealed the secret tunnel Oz and Lottie had gone through. Since Oz hadn't spoken yet, Lottie had sat on his abdomen to try and get him to. She asked Oz if he wanted to try and escape, but he said no and that harming someone else to protect himself was too heavy for him. Lottie then asked him if he would throw away his life to save someone else; Oz answered he would. Lottie then calls him an "offender" with a horrible personality. She continued that it's impossible not to hurt others; however, her speech was interrupted by the arrival of Elliot and Leo. Elliot takes back his sword and declares that he will capture them all to bring to the principle. Oz protests, but Elliot is unafriad and even knows that they are Baskervilles. Oz insisted that Elliot leave, but only succeeded in making him angry and causing Elliot to compare him to Edgar from "Holy Knight". Oz pleads with Elliot once again, but Elliot refuses to leave and brandishes his sword, preparing to fight. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga